His Secret
by Jedediah
Summary: Sakuno unravels Ryoma's greatest secret.


Everyone has a secret. Even the most silent ones have something they don't want others to know. But what is his secret? This cocky brat doesn't seem to have anything to hide, is there?

That's what Sakuno wants to find out.

Being Ryoma's classmate is something that she didn't wish but it happened. And she was happy enough to see him everyday. Not to mention being his seatmate. She felt contented with her life. Not until rumors roamed around the classroom that the said boy has been hanging out with his computer all day during weekends. He only leaves it when it's time to eat. So Sakuno, being curious, made a plan to get her hands on that computer.

On the way to school, she wondered why she suddenly wanted to meddle into Ryoma's personal life. If it is only because of her huge crush towards him, then it is not enough reason to go through this. But when her best friend, Tomoka, urged her to investigate that rumor, she found herself no choice in getting away, and now, carrying out 'Operation: His Secret' would put her curiousity (and Tomoka's) out of misery. Of course she protested that this is violation of privacy, but Tomoka convinced her well into opening that computer and she even said that Sakuno might collect Ryoma's pictures there! Or his facebook password!

The plan is to distract Ryoma with tennis and take that chance to go to his room, access his computer and check all clues of whatever he may be hiding.

Sakuno knew this is going to be hard. Ryoma doesn't easily let anyone touch his stuff, let alone his computer. But the girl is eager to put her life on the line to uncover the truth. So she made her way to their classroom to collaborate the plan with Tomoka. After all, two people is needed to carry out this plan.

"What if we get caught?" she asked Tomoka, who's busy sketching the blueprint of Ryoma's house. Sakuno was going to ask how she knew the interior of the house when Tomoka answered.

"We won't! Boys are boys. You just distract him with your sexy body and charisma and I will take care of the undercover things." she expertly explained while tracing paths on the blueprint.

Sakuno sighed. She glanced at Ryoma who's sitting at the seat beside the window, sleeping.

"I was supposed to distract him with tennis, right?" she whispered.

"Er, yeah, whatever! Just do what you gotta do!" Tomoka smiled and handed Sakuno a copy of the blueprint. Then the teacher went in and started class.

When practice was over, Sakuno waited outside the club room for Ryoma. The senpais walked out and greeted Sakuno, and she greeted back.

A few minutes later, Ryoma walked out of the room only to be surprised at Sakuno, who's smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, Ryoma-kun, can we... uhh... play tennis for a bit?" Sakuno then realized it was too early to ask him that. She should've waited until they walked home together so Ryoma would have no choice but to approve her request and play at his house! She slapped her forehead.

Ryoma's left eyebrow raised. Something smells fishy.

"Okay." he answered as he walked towards the courts which is locked. "Oh." he muttered in disappointment.

No! Sakuno thought. This is not supposed to happen! Tomoka must be waiting near Ryoma's house! Sakuno panicked.

"E-Eto! Um, the courts are already locked and so will the school gates. Maybe we could play somewhere else?" she said quickly. This made her even more suspicious, Ryoma noted.

"Hn. Well then, I know a place."

Gasp! He must've been thinking that I was flirting with him! OMG! I do like him but I don't want him to think about me like that!

Where is that place anyway? She thought nervously. She prayed it would be in their house.

But no. Ryoma Echizen is just too hard to read. He's too hard to fool. But Sakuno needed to carry out the plan. She had to return everything on track.

She followed Ryoma outside the school gates before she said another uncharacteristically suggestion.

"M-Maybe we could play at your house? I heard you have a tennis court! Ne?" she smiled nervously, as she was looking stupid in front of her crush, Ryoma sensed this is all wrong. This girl is so out of character! She must be planning something on him. Why would she want to play tennis against me in my house? The world is going crazy for Ryoma.

Well, it's no fun if I spoil it, Ryoma thought. He played along with little Sakuno's scheme. They went to his house and got ready for a match. Luckily, nobody's home. Sakuno happily remarked. Well, if you're alone with a boy, you wouldn't normally think of this as lucky, or happy.

As for Tomoka, she is hiding behind a tree just outside Ryoma's house, waiting for an opportunity to sneak in. She knew nobody's home and planned this all too well. She could join Mission Impossible!

Tomoka saw the two came in the house and she slowly tiptoed inside and followed them. Then they went out the back yard to the court where a match will be held. Tomoka went her seperate way: Upstairs.

She gotta admit, it feels so exciting to finally spy on Ryoma and see his room for the first time. This is all going smooth, she snickered.

Meanwhile, the match already started and as we all expected, Sakuno lost in just a matter of minutes.

"Mada mada dane." he smirked and pointed his racket to the loser.

"Now, tell me. What is Osakada and you planning?"

For a moment, Sakuno froze. She was so shocked that she forgot to breathe.

How could have Ryoma found out so easily? Well, he's not called a tennis prodigy for nothing, if that even has something to do with spying.

While Sakuno and Tomoka were talking about their plan earlier, Ryoma could hear them perfectly clear. But he shrugged, thinking maybe it was someone else they wanted to seduce with their 'sexy body' and 'charisma'. And he slept again.

Then the reason why he stepped out of the club room later than the others is because he was observing Sakuno, who's waiting outside. He's been thinking suspiciously for a while now.

Then Sakuno insisted to play tennis with him. Not just anywhere but on his house! When he found that the school courts were already locked, he thought of the street tennis courts. But stopped by Sakuno who eagerly suggested (more like forced him to approve) that they play on the courts of his house. Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder for Ryoma.

Anyway, he thought not to spoil Sakuno's hidden intention and complied. Mysteries kept Ryoma interested.

Proving that, Tomoka did see a lot of mystery novels neatly arranged in one shelf. She blushed at the thought that her Ryoma-sama is so cool to be interested in such stories. Then she opened every cabinet and closet to see Ryoma's clothes and undies. What a perv this girl is, doncha think?

"I-I..." she couldn't find a way to get out of this. Right from the start, their plan won't really work on Ryoma after all. As she thought, he's just too hard to fool.

"Tell or no tell?" he slowly took small steps toward Sakuno, who's knees were shaking. What is he gonna do if I don't tell? We're dead! We're dead!

As he inched closer, he patted his left palm with the racket his right hand is holding, sort of like getting ready to hit Sakuno with it. His smirk never leaving his face. Sakuno's eyes widened. He's going to commit murder right in his own house, and I'm the victim! No!

"Ahhhhh!" a deafening shriek echoed from inside Ryoma's room.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno gasped as she recognized the scream of her best friend.

Ryoma and Sakuno ran up and found the girl sitting in front of Ryoma's computer with a face of excitement.

"What the!" Ryoma snatched the mouse from Tomoka's hand and found his ultimate secret being leaked out of the whole world.

Yes, he was writing fanfictions on a certain website when Tomoka accidentally published all of it. That's why she screamed. Well, it is not quite possible to accidentally publish it because of the complicated process but Tomoka (with an unbelievable level of stupidity) did not know how to navigate with the website and mindlessly clicked and clicked until what must not be done was done.

Ryoma could not believe it. These girls... are so dead!

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

END

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I would like to read those stories... -_- Is it only me or does these girls seem to be terrible meddlers. They need training from me. Mehehe. Did you notice the author is crazy?


End file.
